until_dawnfandomcom-20200223-history
Chris and Josh
Chris and Josh is a friendship in Until Dawn. Overview Chris and Josh have a long term friendship, having become friends in the third grade, and remaining best friends ever since. Josh often jokes about Chris' relationship with Ashley, and attempts to bring them closer upon returning to the lodge. Chris and Josh have a few bumps in their relationship, as Chris is one of Josh's primary targets. However, Chris will still consider Josh his best friend and risk his life for him. Until Dawn Prologue Chris and Josh were the only other members outside of Sam to not participate in the prank. This is mostly due to the fact they could not act, as they were passed out drunk together in the kitchen. Chapter 1 At the gate, Sam will find a note from Chris that the gate is busted, and on the back can read an email exchange between Chris and Josh on how to get up to the mountain. In the cable car, Chris will start to explain the story of how he and Josh met, and how if they never got moved next to each other they might have never become friends. Chris will also mention Josh was really excited to get everyone together again. Chapter 2 Chris and Josh walk up to the lodge together, where Chris jokes that it's time to install some cell towers, but he left the money for it in his other coat. Outside the front door, Chris has the option to ask Josh if he's okay, where Josh will tell him that he's fine. They discover the lock is frozen shut, and they'll explore together to find another way in. Josh will then start to tease Chris about Ashley, telling him that it's time to finally go for it, since they're up on a secluded mountain. Josh will compliment Chris's idea to push the dumpster under the window for better access, and then toss him a lighter, instructing him to let everyone in by grabbing the deodorant from the bathroom using it like a flamethrower just like they did with their toys. Josh will then leave Chris to it, saluting him. After Mike and Jessica and Matt and Emily have left, Josh tasks Chris and Ashley with locating the spirit board. Josh heads down to the basement with Sam to turn on the boiler, where Chris will prank them with all the movie props down there. Josh will praise Chris for his prank and high five him. ''Relationship status'' *If Chris chooses to worry about Josh, their relationship will slightly increase. *If Chris agrees with Josh about Ashley, their relationship will slightly increase. Chapter 3 Upstairs, Chris, Josh, and Ashley are preparing for a seance with the spirit board. Chris will joke about how all present will have to remove any garments under his discretion, but Josh will be disappointed he's not taking things seriously. After a series of questions revealing that they are speaking to one of Josh's sisters, the pointer will fly off the board. Josh goes into a fit of panic, trying not to believe what he just saw. He then believes that Chris and Ashley are playing with him, and storms off in anger. Chris believes it'd be best to leave him alone for now. Chapter 4 Chris wakes up on the kitchen floor, with Josh and Ashley missing. He will head up to the shed to find Josh and Ashley tied up to a wall opposite a saw blade rigged towards them. The Psycho will instruct Chris that he must choose who we wants to save between Josh and Ashley. Even if Chris decides to save Josh, the saw blade will always turn on to Josh's track, causing him to be murdered. He will untie Ashley, and the two will start to panic. Chris will blame himself and say it was his fault that Josh is dead. ''Relationship status'' *If Chris decides to save Ashley, his relationship with Josh will drastically decrease. *If Chris decides to save Josh, his relationship with Josh will slightly increase. Chapter 7 It is revealed that Josh has played one massive revenge prank on them as payback for their prank on Hannah. After Sam and Mike release Ashley and Chris, Mike knocks Josh out and binds him due to him thinking Josh was also responsible for Jessica's death. Mike and Chris escort Josh outdoors to the shed, despite his protests. Chris can be furious if Josh punched Ashley in her face had she stabbed him with a pair of scissors to protect herself, and returns the favor by punching him in the face on the trip, stating he should never hit a girl. Chris also has a lot of options to brush off what Josh is trying to tell them, or end up being skeptical, believing Josh would never do something like hurt Jessica. After they bind him to a support pillar, Chris has the option to knock him out or disarm Mike when Josh eventually provokes him enough to make him point a gun at him. Mike tells Chris to return to the lodge to check on everyone else, while Mike guards Josh for the night. ''Relationship status'' *If Chris chooses to scold Josh, their relationship will slightly decrease. *However, if Chris scolds Josh, but is skeptical afterwards, their relationship will slightly increase. *If Chris chooses to dismiss Josh and is aggressive instead of angry, their relationship will slightly decrease. *If Chris is aggressive instead of defensive, his relationship with Josh will slightly decrease. *If Josh is able to taunt Chris, their relationship will slightly decrease. *If Chris disarms Mike, their relationship will slightly increase. *If Chris hits Josh, their relationship will slightly decrease. Chapter 8 Later in the lodge, The Stranger will arrive to inform the group about the Wendigo curse. As everyone moves to the basement, Chris remembers leaving Josh in the shed. Even though Josh put them in danger, he still feels obliged to find him because he is his best friend. He accompanies The Stranger in returning Josh to the lodge, and putting his own life at risk. Credits Should Chris survive, he can potentially mention Josh in his interview. If he had hit Josh in the shed, Chris will say that Josh was acting like a maniac, and was trying to mess with their heads. In the event that he is the sole survivor, he will be asked about Josh. He starts to cry, after hearing Josh hasn't been found, and accepts the Wendigo has done something to Josh as the only logical explanation. Quotes *''"You know how Josh and I met?"'' - Chris **''"No...?"'' - Sam **''"OK. Third grade. Josh sat in the back of the room, I sat in the front. We didn't know each other existed. But the kid sitting next to Josh started strap snapping the training bra on the girl in front of him so the teacher made him move to the front - where I was sitting!"'' - Chris **''"Okay, so?"'' - Sam **''"So I got moved to the back!"'' - Chris **''"And?"'' - Sam **''"And next to Josh! That's how we met!"'' - Chris talking to Sam about how he met Josh, Chapter 1. *''"Should have paid more attention in climbing class."'' **''"You mean gym?"'' - after Chris breaks down into the lodge and clumsily falls down, Chapter 2. *''"I'm supposed to be his best friend, and I let him down. I'm going to go get him."'' - Chris deciding to retrieve Josh from the shed, Chapter 8. *''"And Josh?"'' - Interviewer **''"What about him?"'' - Chris **''"We haven't recovered his body."'' - Interviewer **''The Wendigo."'' - Chris **''"What?"'' - Interviewer **''"It's the only thing that makes sense... The Wendigo took him down into the mines."'' - Credits. *''"Why did you hit Josh?"'' - Interviewer **''"He was acting like a maniac, and I... I had to stop him."'' - Chris **''"I thought you said he was tied up-"'' - Interviewer **''"Yeah but- Okay, I-... Okay. I know it looks bad. But you don't understand... he was trying to fuck with our heads."'' - Chris if he hit Josh earlier. Category:Interactions Category:Friendships